communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni Wiki della Community:Spotlight/Archivio 6
__NOWYSIWYG__ Company of Heroes Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ PaperPedia Wiki :Effettivamente i personaggi Disney sono un po' troppo relegati in un angolo. Appena ne trovo un'altra più adatta la carico Arare (discussioni) 9:22, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Ho prevveduto io a trovare un'immagine migliore. --Paolino Paperino quack! 18:39, set 2, 2014 (UTC) }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Code Lyoko Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ The Heart Of Inazuma Eleven Wiki }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Star Wars Bounty Hunter Wiki }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Hitman WiKi :Certo lo farò senz'altro! - Michele Sì? 18:37, nov 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Sostituita, spero vada bene. Michele Sì? :::Spotlight creato. --Paolino Paperino quack! 18:21, nov 27, 2014 (UTC) }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Dragonero Bonelli Wiki }} __NOWYSIWYG__ SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Empire Wiki Italia }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Scream Queens Wiki Italia }} __NOWYSIWYG__ BraveFrontier RPG - Wikia Italiana __NOWYSIWYG__ Dishonored WIKI }} __NOWYSIWYG__ I Griffin }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Creepypasta Italia Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Teen Titans Go! ita }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Hitman Wiki }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Dragon Ball }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Teen Titans Go! ita }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Zeldapedia Lo farò. L'immagine va bene spero. Ah già mi ero dimenticato, no dovresti anche cambiare l'immagine della spotlight, non perché sia brutta ma secondo te qualcuno riconosce che si tratta di Zelda? Non sono un esperto della serie, ma mi sembra troppo generica come immagine, potrebbe appartenere a qualunque gioco. Puoi fare tutte queste cose con calma poi, non c'è fretta. Te La faremo avere presto. La pagina principale va meglio ora? Lord Ghiraim Ecco. Non so se va bene perché c'è la scritta al centro. Dimmi tu.Lord Ghiraim L'immagine della spotlight non va bene perché c'è il logo, serve una senza scritte/loghi. Cerca qualcuna di link o zelda... ho fatto delle modifiche alla pagina principale aggiungendo le colonne, perché quando compare la pubblicità ti incasinerebbe il layout. Ovviamente sposta/modifica come vuoi. L'immagine di sfondo credo vada bene, ma penso che vada editata per adattarla alla wiki, leggi magari Aiuto:Sfondo, c'è anche un template di photoshop (non ti sto chiedendo necessariamente di farlo, solo che secondo me si può fare di meglio). Grazie per la pagina principale. Ero quasi certo che l'immagine non andasse bene perciò mi farò di nuovo aiutare da un altro utente che sicuramente saprà cosa fare.Lord Ghiraim Cercane semplicemente una su google e poi ridimensionala nel formato corretto. Questa non ha la scritta ma forse è sgranata, non so. Dimmi tu.Lord Ghiraim. }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Paper Mario Wiki Ci stiamo lavorando ;D 'Mariz 627' 'La saetta rossa!''' 15:11, ott 2, 2015 (UTC) La wiki sembra essere inattiva, una volta che ritorna attiva re-inoltrate la richiesta. }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Winx Club it WIKI :Esiste anche un'altra wiki sulle Winx, w:c:it.winx, con collegamenti interwiki alle wiki sulle Winx in altre lingue. Mi piacerebbe poter unire queste tre wiki in un unico progetto, e lavorare tutti insieme. E mi piacerebbe che questo progetto wiki abbia l'URL w:c:it.winx. Sarà ciò possibile? --Josep Maria 20. (discussió • 18:20, ott 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Per questo genere di richieste puoi usare il forum, così se ne discute in maniera migliore -- 22:36, ott 25, 2015 (UTC) }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Ratchet & Clank Italia Wiki 14:13, set 30, 2015 (UTC) }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Armed Heroes Wiki }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Marco e Star contro le froze del male wikia }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Hitman WIKI __NOWYSIWYG__ Dishonored WIKI __NOWYSIWYG__ Tolkienpedia